starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meco
PsiSeveredHead 19:50, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Overuse of links "However, whatever the success against the Terrans, the Zerg were still intently focused on the Protoss. The Swarm's "big break" would come on Char. On Char, the Dark Templar Zeratul assassinated the Cerebrate Zasz, resulting in the destruction of the Garm Brood. The Protoss had struck a keenly felt victory, but it was also their undoing. A brief psychic link had formed between Zeratul and the Overmind at the moment of Zasz's death." I don't know if you added a lot of links here, but there's no need to link any article more than once per paragraph. (Char, Zeratul and Zasz are all over-linked here.) PsiSeveredHead 19:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Timul IV Yeah, there's a source; link is at the bottom. Text is here: "The Zerg use these massive creatures as living tanks. Their immense mandibles have a monomolecular edge, enabling them to cut through armored vehicles and infantry alike. A handful of these creatures are believed to have been responsible for the death of an entire Confederate garrison on Timul IV. The best way to deal with these beasts is from the air." Unfortunately, most pages on the wiki need to be properly referenced (that is, most are not properly referenced at the moment). PsiSeveredHead 23:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) : Hmm. Unfortunately the B.net strat guide doesn't say if that was the first time Terrans met the Ultralisk or not. I was thinking it was from a novel or something. --Meco 23:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good point. In that case, it's such an unimportant piece of information we can just remove it from the article. PsiSeveredHead 23:27, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Scratchpad The source is simply battle.net. The information is over six years old now, and is basically impossible to retrieve except from such an archive. (The information used to randomly appear on battle.net headers, so even the Internet Archive won't have it.) PsiSeveredHead 03:57, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *2001-12-21. NEWS FOR Sunday, December 31, 2000. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-29. "NEWS FOR Thursday, December 21, 2000 Another SC Trivia - Deathwing @ 20:37:37 EST If Blizzard isn't producing a Starcraft sequel, they sure are throwing a lot of hints about such a product. First were rumors, followed by a suggestive Map of the Month and now an onslaught of suggestive trivia. Here’s another of such questions courtesy of Per Jensen: Q. What armament is the new standard issue side arm for UED infantry? A. The C-150 "Ronin" Sximilar to the two questions which asked for the new main armaments of the firebat and marine, this is another one that suggests new UED equipment." It isn't much, but there's more evidence of the Battle.net trivia here. PsiSeveredHead 14:38, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Raszagal ... help! I'm trying to ref her page, and all of a sudden it seems the reference template isn't working (from ref #7 downwards). I have no idea what's going on here? Could you figure this out? PsiSeveredHead 22:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, never mind. Found the error. Believe me, it looked really bad though. PsiSeveredHead 22:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Probe tensing I noticed the new Probe edit, and thought the tensing seemed odd, although it does agree with the current policy. Please see what I've written here: StarCraft Wiki talk:Manual of style#Tense. PsiSeveredHead 23:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Prototion to Sysop Congratulations, you are now a sysop! PsiSeveredHead 23:18, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Fwd: If you need wiki help (or see a need for it) I was contacted today by JoePlay, who cleaned up some problems with the wiki. (I don't know if any of you use the Gaming Wikia skin, but it was basically illegible until he fixed it.) PsiSeveredHead 00:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The Message If there is anything I can do to help (mainly from of a technical/design standpoint), let me know on my talk page. If there is anything else you need help with or have questions about, don't hesitate to message me. I am a Wikia Helper after all. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Need to send you an email Hey Meco, I need to send you an email sometime. PsiSeveredHead 01:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) : I've enabled my e-mail in the user settings. Try it now. Meco 03:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Proposed overhaul of the Main Page Mikael Grizzly has proposed an overhaul of the main page for the wiki here: User:MikaelGrizzly%5CMPDraft. Please tell me what you think. PsiSeveredHead 15:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) There's a discussion of new wiki technology and how it can affect the new page design. PsiSeveredHead 23:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) If no one has any objections, this can go up tomorrow. PsiSeveredHead 03:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Skin and template changes As you're probably aware, I've been editing templates (such as Template:Unitbox recently, trying to get them to be legible in both the white writing on dark background skins and the dark writing on light background skins. I've recently discovered how to change the default skin and set it to slate. However, I'm not sure if I've gone overboard and made the templates too hard to read in this configuration by making their backgrounds too dark. Please tell me what you think. PsiSeveredHead 02:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Combined Discussions I've moved the skin and template discussions to User talk:MikaelGrizzly\MPDraft. (Hope MikaelGrizzly doesn't mind.) PsiSeveredHead 00:08, 28 January 2008 (UTC) We're on Gamespot! The wiki links appeared on Gamespot yesterday here: http://www.gamespot.com/pc/strategy/starcraft2/index.html?tag=result;title;0 For whatever reason they put up all three articles (but only highlighted the last one) and without images. We should discuss how often we need to put up featured articles, etc. PsiSeveredHead 22:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Blogging for more page views According to inside wiki, there's a way to increase the number of site visitors with a "blog", which would attract people who do blog searches. It looks pretty simple to set up. Snippet from your articles about 2-3 sentences long It's something I can work on when I have a bit more time. There's more info here: http://inside.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_to_blog PsiSeveredHead 20:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Images! Can someone get these image http://www.blizzforums.com/showthread.php?t=16087 from Kotaku? I can't do that from this internet cafe. Be sure to note they're advertising images for the new policy. PsiSeveredHead 00:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) New skin, and Gamespot Wikia put up a new skin, called Monaco. You can see the preview here: http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire What do you think of it? Also, good news. We're now on Gamespot. We're getting more views from there than Google, apparently. Unfortunately, we're no longer getting views from wikipedia. PsiSeveredHead 23:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Speculation policy We've had recent issues on the wiki with speculation being added to articles. There's no mention of speculation in the StarCraft Wiki talk:Manual of style article. As you've been the wonder at writing these kinds of articles, I was wondering if you wanted to tackle that? PsiSeveredHead 16:25, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Behemoth image... is this convincing? I found this image on my computer, taken from the warp cinematic. It's supposed to show a lore-only Zerg unit, the Behemoth. It doesn't convince me, however, so I figured I should ask someone else. PsiSeveredHead 00:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Voice actors There's been lots of rumblings about using IMDb as a source. Apparently it's changed the names of several StarCraft actors again. Should we remove voice actor mentions from character articles? PsiSeveredHead 00:22, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Profile Tools Kirkburn left his message on my talk page, and all the admins should read it: Kimera 757 (talk) 23:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) PS I made my own profile here. Profile. I found the original links a bit overwhelming, so I hope this helps. (Actually, I don't know if it'll show you my profile, but I'm guessing it will). Profile tools Hullo! Wikia is rolling out some new community oriented tools - currently seen on Halopedia and now also FFXIclopedia. SCW is high on our list of wikis to get the new stuff, especially with the upcoming launch of StarCraft II. Therefore I have arrived to help organise this with you :) Our current plan is to roll out the Profile tools - that is, Profiles, Avatars, Awards, Gifts, Friends and Userboxes - first, along with a tool called Site Scout. (There are more, but they will not be available until later.) In order to organise this we need for users and especially admins to take a look at all the help pages linked above, read up about it and be prepared for the changes. We would also like to talk about when you think you would be ready for the tools - around the end of next week is best for us. There will be a few things to set up - links to the help pages, announcements and some backend stuff. Not too big, but better to be in place in plenty of time. Hope this brightens your afternoon! Kirkburn (talk) 20:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Going away until the beginning of May Thanks for the heads up. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Four StarCraft: Ghost images... I noticed that two of these four StarCraft: Ghost images went missing. I know you put them back into the wiki with names suiting the new wiki image policy. However, there's a problem with that, as you can see in these sample references: Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. StarCraft: Ghost introduction. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Vehicles. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. The images aren't embedded into pages the way other images are. Instead, the references contain links to the "raw" images. This means that when you went to the image page and looked for links, you would have found few or no links. (In fact, these references are on the Light Infantry, Marine, Firebat, Ghost, Zergling, Hydralisk, Infested Marine and Mutalisk pages, several Terran Weapon pages, and probably others.) Removing the images (even though you put them back under new names) effectively rendered the references useless. I've restored the two deleted images for the moment. Before they can be deleted, all these references need to be hunted down and made to point to the correct image before we can delete the old images. Alternatively, if we can find the photobucket links, we can use those, but I think only some of the images are still available at photobucket. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2008 (UTC) : Foobar, just when I thought I was getting on top of things. I suppose we don't know anybody whom we could blackmail into making a bot for us? Meco 22:20, 5 May 2008 (UTC) New main page width I have just checked the Main Page using Internet Explorer, and found the new design is, in fact, very tall and narrow. It looks just right in Firefox. I think we need to fix it; there are probably more IE visitors than Firebox visitors to the wiki. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:24, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Even more SC: G concept art I saw this a few years ago and recently rediscovered it: SC-G concept art trove. They have a picture of Nova as a Dark Templar. Huh? Kimera 757 (talk) 23:37, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Images just keep getting more complicated :) We now have two image copyright tags: templates BlizzardArt and SonsArt (the latter for Sons of the Storm). Soon we'll also have a fair use image tag. The three will end up on nearly all images on the site. Kimera 757 (talk) 13:02, 12 May 2008 (UTC) You mean category and not template, right? Then yes, that's a better category name. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) More Image talk Wikipedia is really strict about how they use fair use, etc, so we should all visit there and look at random images to see how they justify things there. I don't know if you go there frequently or not. On that note, fair use generally prevents us from taking images like Jason Felix's images at full size. I noticed you shrank Image:Spectre SC-G Cncpt4.jpg but didn't use the thumb image at Felix's site to do so. How did you do that? Kimera 757 (talk) 00:44, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Peter Lee images I'll talk to Hawki about it. You might want to do the same. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Probably best to keep the image discussion on the one page. I've posted a response there.--Hawki 05:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Prime time template Is the "User:Meco/Template:SC1UnitUpgrade" template ready for prime time? It occurs to me that some upgrades (eg Terran Infantry Weapons, etc) could end up going on each infantry unit as well as the Engineering Bay, and using a template is a lot easier than copying and pasting for each unit article. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:52, 13 May 2008 (UTC) There's no rush. Actually, I was thinking that Terran Infantry Weapons (and other such three-part upgrades) could use their own templates, including the appropriate built-in icons. I figure that'll take time. So... how do you add optional fields to a template? We have a lot of "repeat" templates that could be combined at some point, but that's probably not a big issue. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Logos Why are you removing them?. --SkyWalker 04:47, 22 May 2008 (UTC) They do not represent the species as a whole. TemplarLo.jpg represents the Akilae Tribe. This is confirmed in the SC1 manual. At best YellowBird.jpg has to do with Alpha Squadron (also from the SC1 manual.) A more lore savvy sysop maybe able to tell you where it started getting used by the Dominion Marine Corps. But it certainly doesn't represent, say, the Kel-Morian Combine, or Raynor's Raiders, etc.. Meco 04:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) So how is Zerg having a logo?. Also look here. It shows how wrong you are http://www.starcraft2.com/features/.--SkyWalker 05:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) The Zerg logo is borderline because the infobox it's in specifically relates it to Kerrigan's group, which is plausible. The infobox, though, probably shouldn't be in the Zerg article, rather it should go in a faction-specific article instead. Probably need to bring that up with the other admins and see what they think about doing some splitting there. As for the official SC2 site page: not everything on the official sites is purely for hard fluff purposes. Marketing wise, Blizzard can use the yellow bird to represent 'terran', just as they can use Raynor to represent 'terran'. But as I've pointed out already, in-universe it doesn't jive. Meco 05:32, 22 May 2008 (UTC) FactionBox/CharBox template I'm going around changing colors on the FactionBox template to match game colors (when they are known). What should we do when we don't know the base color? For instance, if unspecified, Terran factions are colored blue. We don't know the Confederacy's faction color. Should this remain blue, or should it be changed to gray? (Should the default be gray?) On another note, could you alter the CharBox template so we can also change their colors? Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Same thing applies for the Unitbox templates, actually, since it's also being used for heroes. (For instance, the Shroud's unitbox should have a red background.) Kimera 757 (talk) 22:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) As far as I can tell, we've switched all the characterboxes and factionboxes to the current format. There's a type of corner case (eg Old Blue) that causes concern, however. The CharBox template attempts to assign a category to any page it's applied to. If it's applied to a character that isn't Protoss, Terran, Zerg or Infested Terran, it removes the race entry entirely. (It still says "race" on the left side, though.) Another corner case are for characters like Henderson or Amanda Haley, who are Infested Terrans, but their pages are so brief there's no space for two templates. If I try to put "Terran/Infested Terran" for the race entry, again it'll leave the blank space. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Lost Temple Eh...OK. SCV's report 11:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) SC1UnitBox problem I was just looking at the Hyperion page, and noticed it is listed in the "StarCraft Terran NPC units" category. This is due to the unitbox, as the page only lists it in the "Terran flagships" category. A similar problem might occur if a unit is a hero, and not just an NPC unit. Is it possible to remove the categorization in such instances? (Looks like I have to go through all those unitboxes again.) Kimera 757 (talk) 01:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, that works. However, the Hyperion page has "}} }}" at the top of the page for no apparent reason. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) There's still a bit of weirdness with some pages, such as High Templar Hero. It's a hero, not an NPC, and on the page you only see a category link to Protoss heroes. However, if you visit the "StarCraft Protoss NPC units" page, it's still there. (The same problem cropped up with Dark Templar Hero, I used nocat to fix the error, but I'm leaving this one so you can see it.) Kimera 757 (talk) 02:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know how you did it, but you fixed the High Templar Hero. There's a weird issue with the SC2UnitBox template: Each page with it has " }|yes=|" appearing at the top. Kimera 757 (talk) 03:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Storyline template This template has a bit of a problem; it's supposed to stick to the right side of the page, but instead it sticks to the middle, even after I changed the align section. It's tall and thing, so it takes up a lot of space in the middle. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Fixing infobox issue So most pages with a right-sided infobox (eg WorldBox, CharaBox, GameBox, etc) look pretty bad now that the ads appear on the right side of the page, pushing the infobox down. Many StarCraft II unit and building pages are not affect, however, because of the SCIIunit template, which fills the top "layer" of the page. These thin, wide templates ensure the ad at the top is also thin and wide, and won't interfere with a page's graphics. I heard that Wookiepedia found a way around the problem. They didn't really, they just put Era templates at the top of each character page. The template appears to be "invisible", however. I was wondering if anyone had any idea for a functional (category adding) but otherwise "invisible" template that we could add to the appropriate pages and so keep the ads from messing up the page's look. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : I've whipped up Template:TransTopBar and tested it on the Battlecruiser and Nova page. Do we want something more sophisticated? Rename the template before it goes into mass use? Meco 13:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Your template looks perfect. Now we just have to add it to about 1500 pages :) Kimera 757 (talk) 22:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Battle Naming Sounds like a good plan. I don't like the idea of "numbered battles" because the universe is so slightly developed. (For instance, "the Battle of Braxis". Halo is less developed than Star Wars; they're probably a better source of inspiration for battle naming (although they occasionally use numbers too). Kimera 757 (talk) 14:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Please, edit the new articles Please, can you stop creating new articles and leave them almost unedited? Edit a little those who you have created before creating another. Thanks. Omega20 21:47, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Multiple Executors It's true there have been many Executors, but Adun, Zoranis and (I believe) Selendis have all been pointed out as the "head honchos". (The first two very explicitly in Shadow Hunters.) I believe Executor is a title like General, in that there are many Generals, but only one four-star General per service (and they're the real "head honcho"). That's why I didn't put Tassadar on the chart, as we're unsure about him. (He held his position at the same time as Koronis.) Kimera 757 (talk) 19:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I was tempted to put Praetor, but I had no proof of that. Meco 20:00, 5 July 2008 (UTC) That's why I didn't put Artanis there, either. :) Kimera 757 (talk) 20:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I think there might be more proof that Executor is generally a "four star General". "Selendis - Protoss Templar Executor: Selendis was a student of Artanis. In the new hierarchy now ruling the Protoss she has been elected executor: overall leader of the combined Protoss military forces." Source: http://www.sclegacy.com/content/interviews-6/scl-metzen-interview---lore-exclusive-28/ (in the Selendis section). Kimera 757 (talk) 20:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC)